


What if I Kissed You?

by ghastly_parody



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Requited Love, adorable sapphics in love!!!, lesbian kya, lesbian lin beifong, lin has a little sexuality crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastly_parody/pseuds/ghastly_parody
Summary: What if I kissed you?Kya’s words were fresh in her mind, repeating again and again like some kind of prayer. What if Kya kissed her? What then? Part of Lin didn’t want to think about it. What would it mean to her, to Kya? Would it mean nothing at all, like all those times she’d caught Kya with some girl by the shore of Air Temple Island? Would Lin mean nothing to her?
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin (mentioned)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	What if I Kissed You?

“Well, what if _I_ kissed you?” 

She almost didn’t register Kya’s words. They were part of another world, one she could never have, one she had scarcely imagined. Not since she was a young teenager filled with a silly little thing called hope.

No matter how hard she tried, Lin just couldn’t bring herself to look Kya in the eyes, to ask her what she meant. She was suddenly fifteen again and looking away from her best friend as though she were some kind of divine spirit Lin wasn’t permitted to admire. _Nineteen and you’re still weak with her. I guess nothing’s changed._

“Lin?” Kya’s hand was on her shoulder, soft and warm, a little embrace she hadn’t felt in years. 

“Are...are you okay?” She said as she looked down at Lin with those beautiful brown eyes. Lin felt her heart thump a little harder in her chest as she forced herself to respond. 

“I’m just...are you sure? You really don’t need to and I-” Lin said before Kya cut her off with a smile and her other hand on Lin’s cheek. She nearly flinched before the delicate warmth of Kya’s smile grounded her senses and held her close, drawing her back to the moment. 

Kya’s bedroom on Air Temple Island was just as she remembered, high up and strangely open. Maybe it was the lack of clutter, an Airbender thing, no doubt. She’d never been organized or fond of cleanliness, yet her room always had whispers of her father’s nomadic roots. Kya’s mother was ever-present in the colours and clothing Kya wore as well. This was always something she’d admired about Kya, her openness to her parents and their respective cultures. Maybe that’s why she left Lin to travel the world, taking up her father’s roots. Lin looked away from Kya. It felt like ages since they’d stood here. After all, it _had_ been years since their conversations took that classic turn into the unexplored territory of more than just friends. 

“Kya,” Lin said softly as though it was a question. “How are you always so...experienced? You always knew who you were, always seemed to sure.” 

Despite her earthbender roots and the supposed ‘grounded personality’ they brought, she was so often unsure. Did she really like girls? That fluttering tightness in her chest she never harboured when dating Tenzin, yet seemed utterly rampant when Kya ran her fingers through Lin’s hair was always a thought in the back of her mind. On a shelf to deal with later, always later. 

The cool night air seemed to breathe with Lin. That was always something with Kya’s room, how the open windows gave the air a breath of its own. It was almost as though the air surrounding Lin wanted her to do something, to act, to kiss her, maybe.

This was all so overwhelming, so unfamiliar. Dating Tenzin was never like this; she always knew what she was supposed to do, what she was told to feel, to say, to think. Kya was an ocean of uncharted waters, a sort of secret she’d always held in plain sight. 

_What if I kissed you?_ Kya’s words were fresh in her mind, repeating again and again like some kind of prayer. What _if_ Kya kissed her? What then? Part of Lin didn’t want to think about it. What would it mean to her, to _Kya_? Would it mean nothing at all, like all those times she’d caught Kya with some girl by the shore of Air Temple Island? Would Lin mean nothing to her? 

Lin wanted to scream, her mind was on fire, her thoughts going off like little flares setting her head aflame, slowly at first and then all at once. She couldn’t think. Her whole body felt numb. The urge to kiss Kya right then and there pressed at her temples like some kind of pounding reminder with a mind of its own. Yet the thought that she meant nothing to Kya, that she was just another girl, was simply suffocating. 

“Did you ever think of me while you were gone?” Lin said as she finally turned to face Kya. “Did you,” she paused, her breath hard like ice in her throat, “did you even miss me?” 

A moment passed like a delayed heartbeat before Kya responded. 

“Oh, Lin,” she said. “I missed you more than anything. You have no idea how much it hurt me not to see you for so long!” 

Kya stroked her thumb over Lin’s cheek, and Lin, much to her own surprise, softened under Kya’s soothing touch. Lin felt tears grow in her eyes, like little oceans threatening to overflow. 

“I think I might have some kind of idea about what it felt like to miss you,” she said and finally let herself go as though Kya’s gentle touch was the confirmation she’d been searching for all these years. Lin wrapped her arms around Kya and allowed her tears to fall for the first time, and though she was taken aback at first, Kya held Lin impossibly close in return. 

They held one another for what felt like an eternity, long enough for their heartbeats to find one another and flow like water, together, inseparable. Lin felt at home for the first time in so long. Kya’s embrace felt right. 

The truth was that Lin _knew_ she liked girls, though she never could admit it to herself, let alone anyone else. She was always so burdened with uncertainty, an uncertainty that Kya’s embrace seemed to erase as though it was nothing at all. Maybe it’d always been this way.

Breaking apart from Kya, even for the briefest of moments, felt like saying goodbye all over again. At least until Kya smiled down at Lin with tears in her gorgeous brown eyes. Lin felt herself smile back, a giddy laugh slipping from her lips as though she was a little girl.

"So," Kya said, her voice made Lin's breath stutter, made her weak at the knees with affection for this girl she'd known and loved forever. "Can I kiss you?" 

Lin didn't hesitate before she threw her arms around Kya's neck and pressed her Lips against Kya's with a gentile ferocity only a Beifong could embody.

There was no hesitation, no awkward uncertainty in Kya's arms, Kya's _lips_. Lin found herself in Kya's scent, her beautiful aura that sang with something Lin could only call love. Kya's lips were a kind of addictive Lin never could have imagined, and she couldn't help but wonder why it had taken her so long to give in to her affection. 

The midnight air seemed to sing with promises of the future, as though this was just the beginning, Lin could feel it stronger than ever, and she knew Kya felt it too. 

Lin broke away from Kya's lips with a heated gasp as she pressed her forehead to Kya's. Maybe Kya's embrace was the certainty she'd always needed, Lin thought as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to sway gently in Kya's arms, their breathing heavy and delayed. She smiled, she _smiled,_ something she hadn't done in so long. 

"Spirits, I fucking love you," Lin said with a laugh that Kya eagerly returned. 

"And I _fucking_ love you too," Kya said in a falsely mocking voice. "Now, shut up and kiss me again." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I love Kyalin so much it physically pains me knowing that there aren't that many fics for them, so I guess I'm just trying to fix that : )
> 
> Also, Kya is written to have brown eyes on purpose, and if I end up writing more for the atla/lok universe in the future, all characters will be written with brown eyes as well.


End file.
